Pokemon Adventures
by Tsukinomasao
Summary: An evil man is on a quest to gather the Legendary Pokemon and the only person that can stop him is Alexander and his pokemon, Mew. But will it be enough? Ash and Misty are quickly caught up in the action as Ash tries to catch Alexander's Mew.


Prologue:

Mew and Alexander Cometh!

The moon was high in the cloudless sky. The soft glow was lighting up the surface of the dark ocean below, but that wasn't the only thinking lighting up the ocean. An island that was on the horizon was ablaze. The flames danced off of buildings and trees and reflected the same images in the water around the island. Everything was quite but for the roar of the flames.

A small number of people were on boats leaving the island of fire, running away from their home, leaving their lives behind not knowing what happened. A much larger number of people didn't make it off the island before the explosions happened.

Through the flames something moved. A child ran out of one of the burning buildings and fell to the ground, crying, clutching onto a small stuffed Charmander doll in his left hand. The house the boy just escaped from collapsed in a cloud of black smoke and roaring flames.

The boy quickly pushed himself up and started running to the only safe place he could think of. The Town Green. It was in the center of town with no buildings directly around it. It got its name from the fact that it was the only spot with a large patch of grass that grew there. It was by no accident however. This was also where the Three Great Statues were placed.

The child ran through the flames and flinched when they grew to close or he wondered too far away from the small path that seemed to be forming in front of him. He didn't question this path; he just somehow knew it led to safely. It led to the Statues. A massive explosion erupted from behind the boy and he flew forward into a clearing.

He let go of the stuffed pokemon and covered his face and head as he crashed down in the center of the green. Through mud and tears he looked up at the center statue and reached for it. He had to reach the Guardians… The Guardians could stop this.

The Three Legendary Beasts could do anything.

"Suicune…" The boy moaned as he reached for the center statue.

Before the boy could move he passed out, his head rolling in the mud as the flames grew closer.

Suddenly everything stopped.

A flash of blue white light appeared around the boy and he floated into the air, the mud and soot that was on him seemed to be washing away. A dog like pokemon appeared out of the unmoving flames and walked towards the boy.

"Do not be afraid young one…" The big light blue and purple pokemon said as he drew closer to the boy. Now completely clean and standing up right, glowing the same color that the pokemon was glowing.

"Mew will watch over you till the time comes for you to…" The pokemon stopped talking and gave off a slight sigh. "Yes you can come out, Mew."

A tiny pink cat like pokemon flew from the same spot that the dog like pokemon came from and made a complete circle around the none burning green.

"Yes Mew, I stopped the green from burning."

Mew stopped flying and floated in one spot looking back and forth.

"Because…" The pokemon said, looking around the green and burning village that seemed to be frozen in time. "These people did not deserve this… Nothing deserves this."

Mew floated to the boy and flew around him a few times, his soft pink glow combining with the glow that was already surrounding him.

"No you can't eat him!" The talking pokemon said quickly. "He's not food, Mew."

Mew fly around the clearing very quickly and then shot to the dog pokemon and pointed at the boy.

Laughing, "It was a joke, Mew… The boy is sleeping, he can't hear us."

Mew visible sighed and calmed down.

"I have great plans for Alexander, Mew. He will save us all." With that the dog like pokemon looked up into the sky and howled. The three in the center of the green disappeared and the village and forest around them sprang back to life.

As the flames died down, a man in a long white robe walked out of the dead forest that surrounded the village. He looked around at the dying flames and sniffed in disgust. How he hated doing this kind of dirty work, but the villagers just wouldn't help him.

He knew they knew something about the Beast that roam around these parts. They have statues to celebrate their lives. But when the village elder told him that the Legendary Beast that founded this island and the village died, he had to take action.

No one would ever lie to him again.

The man walked a straight line to his goal. If his theory was correct they would still be there. The man didn't care what he was walking over and didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest that the village he had just attacked was filled with people.

The man finally made his way to the clearing and hissed. He narrowed his eyes and looked around, taking a step forward he heard a soft voice mumble, "Charmander." The man looked down and almost smiled. It was a small stuffed Charmander doll. He could remember his very first pokemon.

The weakling that it was.

He soon replaced it with a more worthy specimen and that's where he got his grand idea.

"It was here." The man said to no one. He bent over and waved is right hand over the grass. Smoke curled around his hands as he moved it slightly over the surface. "About thirty minutes ago."

The man stood up and looked into the sky. A huge air ship started to appear as the surface of the ship slowly stopped reflecting the sky around it and the actual surface could be seen. It was almost as big as the island and had many more people and pokemon living in it then this island and many others combined had.

This was the man's home.

This was the future.

"It seems he froze time for about forty-five minutes." A voice said coming from the man's wrist. The man took a final look around the village green before pulling his wrist up to his lips.

"No. Not him. Another one was with it."

"Sir?"

"I need you to pull me back up. This village is done for, there is nothing left." The man said.

"Why this village?" The voice responded.

The man smiled as he began to disappear in a beam of light. He didn't know why Suicune picked this village and he could only begin to guess, but his mind worked in many different ways and sooner or later he would figure it out.

"Let the games begin." The man laughed as his body faded into the light. "We have Legendary Pokemon to catch!" And he fully disappeared as the beam of white light shot up to the ship.


End file.
